


GOT7 Oneshots

by oreorenjo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Random Genres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreorenjo/pseuds/oreorenjo
Summary: Random one shots of ships in GOT7. Suggestions/Requests are highly appreciated!





	1. 2Jae // Peel Off Mask

It was currrently 10:55 in the evening.

Choi Youngjae sat on his bed, the only light source was phone and lamp on his side. He was currently scrolling through his instagram feed with a peel off face mask on. When suddenly his phone vibrates with an incoming call. The caller ID popping up.

Im Jaebum

He immediately swiped to the right, answering the call.

"Lemme guess, bored?" Youngjae chuckles, a grin on his face.

Well, Im Jaebum wasn't bored actually. That was just his usual excuse so he can talk to the other. But of course he's not saying that. He doesn't have the balls to do so. Right now, at least.

"You know it Choi. Entertain me." He snickers.

"Entertain you? Hmm, should I spoil you with the Avengers End Game Movie? It's quite awesome--"

"Alright, you can shut up now. No spoiling." Jaebum groaned. "You're unfair. You watched the movie without me." He adds.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't just reject the kid. I might hurt his feelings if I did." Youngjae explains as he leaned back on the soft pillows. His peel off mask was nearly dry.

"But you hurt my feelings instead." Jaebum said with the saddest voice he could muster up. It made him cringe but hearing Youngjae's soft giggle on the other end of the line made it all worth it.

"Oh you big baby. Don't go whining now. I'll make it up to you." Youngjae replies, amused at the older's antics. 

"Whatever you say, Choi." Jaebum snickers. "You can make up to me now by video calling me."

"What?" Youngjae laughed. "Really? Right now when I have a facemask on and look like a complete clown?"

Jaebum lied down on his bed before answering. "That makes it better then." He presses the video camera icon to request for a video call. Youngjae immediately accepts the request but faces his camera away from his face.

"Hey." Jaebum called out. "Are you hiding?"

"Of course I'm hiding I look like a clown right now."

"Okay, now you're being the baby. Show yourself, Choi." Jaebum chuckles and heard a sigh followed by a short grumpy 'fine.'

Youngjae turns his phone for the front camera to face him. He places a check pose with his fingers under his chin. "One cute clown delivered from me to you."

Jaebum laughs at the younger's cuteness. He actually feels attacked at how cute the other is but he won't let it show of course. He's chic and sexy after all, right?

"Not bad. Say, why don't you act like a vlogger when you're gonna peel that mask off. Give us a tutorial." Jaebum suggests. 

"Hmm.. sounds good." Youngjae grins and placed his phone on his phone stand and adjusted it for Jaebum to properly see. 

"Gosh I look terrible." Youngjae says as he examined his face.

"No you don't, you look absolutely cute for a clown. Now go, Mr. Vlogger of the year." Jaebum gave Youngjae a thumbs up and Youngjae composed himself, trying not to laugh out of the stupid thing they're trying to pull off. 

"Hey guys welcome back to my channel! And for today's video, I will be giving you-" Youngjae snorts, unable to keep his laughs in. "Jaebum this is stupid!"

"I know it is but you're actually doing it." Jaebum laughs along with the younger. "You know, just peel the goddamn thing off already. Lemme see your face."

"Ugh fine. You act like you're my boyfriend when you're like that, you know?" Youngjae chuckles in amusement and used his phone as a mirror as he peeled his mask off slowly, a string of "ow," "ouch," "okay that hurts- oW" following after. 

Jaebum chuckles at the younger. "But you know, you're stuck with me. I'm like your husband," he jokes.

"Whatever, Im. Go kiss that Park Jinyoung you have a crush on." Youngjae made kissy sounds to annoy the older.

"I do not have a crush on him! I have a crush on you.." Jaebum mumbles and looked away.

"What that you said?" Youngjae asks. He finally finishes peeling his mask off and squealed. "All done!"

Jaebum looks at his phone's screen only to be met by his sunshine's glowing face, making him smile from ear to ear.

"I said you're glowing. That mask is effective. Gimme some. It might help me make you notice how fitting I am as your husband." Jaebum says in a joking manner.

"Alright, alright I'll bring you some tomorrow. You better make me fall in love with you." Youngjae grins and grabbed his phone and laid down. 

"Goodnight, Choi." Jaebum smiles softly at the younger who's all wrapped up in his baby blue blanket already.

"Nightie night, Im." Youngjae waves at the phone and ended the call.

"Make you fall in love?" Jaebum thought and grinned. 

"Oh I will, sunshine. Just you wait."


	2. 2Jae // Alpaca

Youngjae sat on the bed with a photo album in his hand. He was tidying things up in the house and stumbled upon a box of photo albums and decided to check it out. Just in time, his boyfriend, Jaebum comes home and walks into their shared bedroom catching Youngjae chuckling while turning the pages.

"Hey, sunshine. You look like you're enjoying yourself there." Jaebum smiles and Youngjae looked up when he heard his voice, automatically showing his otter-like smile. 

"C'mere, Bummie." Youngjae gestured Jaebum to sit beside him. "I saw your photo album when you were a kid~" He singsongs. 

"You've seen how handsome I was huh? Nothing really changed." He shrugs, acting all chic and cool.

"I know, I know. But this album is waaaay more interesting." Youngjae grins mischievously.

"What-? What do you mean-" Jaebum takes a look inside it and was immediately greeted by his younger self with literally nothing on and smiling wide. Just as he was about to steal it from his lover, Youngjae already tucked it behind him. "I already saw it all, Bummie. No need to be all shy~" 

Jaebum groans. "You're gonna tease me all day about this. Ugh." He says and sat down beside him.

"Don't be such a sourpuss Jaebum." Youngjae chuckles. "I'm not that mean anyways. Be scared if either Bambam, Yugyeom or Jackson hyung sees this."

"Good point. Oh well. Maybe it won't hurt to take a small trip to memory lane huh?" Jaebum wraps his arms around Youngjae's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Yep. To make it fair, I'll let you see my past photos as well." Youngjae bargains as he flipped to the next page and saw a pictures of little Jaebum with different animals. 

"Oh, that was taken in the zoo when I was seven." Jaebum smiles as he looked at the photos, memories about it coming back to him. 

"Look at that big smile." Youngjae cooed. "Can you even see through those? You almost have lines as eyes." Youngjae stretches the corner of his eyes out to mimic Jaebum's. He just shakes his head and chuckled at his lover's antics. "Yes, Youngjae I can still see. And have you even seen yourself smile? We're just the same." He flicks the brunette's forehead.

"Ow- Hey! But yours is like- worse." Youngjae pouts but flipped to the next page anyways, seeing more photos of Jaebum but one seems to have caught his attention.

"Eh? Is this a llama?" Youngjae points out a picture of Jaebum with an animal in what seemed like a field.

"Ah, that?" Jaebum chuckles before answering. "Babe, that's not a llama. It's an alpaca."

"Alpa what now-?" 

"An alpaca. They're relatives with the llama. That was on our trip to South America. The tourist guide showed us to them. They're kinda cute actually." Jaebum turns his head to face Youngjae. "Like you."

Youngjae just rolls his eyes at his man. "Whatever you say, Bumbum."

"Well, whatever I say is the truth. Alpacas are cute, adorable and fluffy. Like my sunshine right here." Jaebum grins and squeezes Youngjae in his arms gently, the younger squealing at the action. 

"You're such a cheeseball. Should I regret?" Youngjae asks playfully, pretending to bite Jaebum's nose.

"Even if you do, you can't do anything about it~" Jaebum singsongs, shaking his head along. "You're stuck with me."

"Yeah, yeah stuck with a cat in a grown man's body, yes." Youngjae retorts.

"And I'm stuck with my very own alpaca." Jaebum chuckles and pinches Youngjae's cheeks.

He smiles, resting his back on Jaebum's chest. "Tired?" the raven head asks.

"A bit." He yawns and rubbed his eyes. "Take a nap." Jaebum suggests.

Youngjae just nods all he remembers was hearing his lover hum him to sleep as he stroked his hair.

He mumbles a soft 'I love you' and falls asleep in Jaebum's arms.

Jaebum smiles.

"I love you too, little alpaca."


End file.
